Airbags can be mounted in a steering wheel or other vehicular structure and deployed so as to prevent a vehicle occupant from impacting the vehicular structure in a collision event. In some instances, the airbags can suffer from one or more drawbacks or may perform less than optimally in one or more respects. Certain embodiments disclosed herein can address one or more of these issues.